On Holiday
by DanceInTheFlames
Summary: Another companion piece to my PotC series, in which Jack celebrates the holidays.
1. Mother's Day

On Holiday

**A/N:** This is a companion piece to my Pirates series, and a random drabble I came up with based on how I think Jacki would spend Mother's Day. I plan to do a second chapter for this on how she and Jack celebrate Father's Day.

The sun is shining, and the weather's getting warmer. If I was lucky I'd be home in Tortuga, and I'd be happy. I'd be with Mum, and she'd be alive.

I can still remember this day three years ago. I snuck into the kitchen of the tavern we called home before the drunkards awoke and cooked her breakfast. The sun wasn't up yet and neither was she. I brought it to her in bed. She was so excited. She told me I was the greatest daughter any mother could ask for. I made her take the day off and enjoy her holiday, and told her I'd see if I could work serving in the tavern to make up for the money. That's how the arrangement started. I was lucky the owner took pity on me and let me continue to work for him after Mum died.

I contemplate all the times I spent with my mother when my father enters the cabin. I'm sitting on my cot in silence, swinging my feet back and forth.

"Somethin' wrong, Love?" He sits next to me.

"Nothing that can be fixed." His brow furrows. "I'm thinking about Mum. It's Mother's Day."

He strokes my hair. "Ahh. "I'm sorry, Darlin'." He pulls me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. The stray dreadlocks laying over his shoulder tickle my face.

"I've got an idea. We're a day's time away from Tortuga. What say you to a trip home? We can visit her, if ye like." I look up at him and smile.

"Thanks, Daddy." I hug him tightly. He smiles and sends me to do my chores.

o.0.o.0.o

We arrive by nightfall and disembark. The rest of the crew head straight for the tavern, but Daddy and I set out for the cemetery. I lead him to her grave. There's nothing but a small, simple marker to distinguish her plot from the rest. I didn't have enough money to get her a nicer, decorated headstone.

It's become overgrown since I joined the crew of The Pearl and haven't been able to take care of it. I pluck the over grown grass from around the marker. I find some wild flowers nearby, and place them on her grave. Daddy watches in silence.

I sit by her grave and just think for a bit. "I did it, Mum." I say conversationally. "I'm part of Daddy's crew now and I'm happy." I smile bitterly. "I miss you." The tears begin to flow now and I can't stop them. I keep my eyes on her grave in an attempt to keep Daddy from seeing that I'm crying. I steal a glance at him and he's looking away.

We stay like this for a bit longer but it's getting late and Daddy looks like he needs a drink, so we head for the tavern. We spend the rest of the night docked in Tortuga, and set out early the next morning, heading for the horizon.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Christmas

**Christmas**

**A/N: The explanation for the Tree of Life came from the card that came with the bracelet this one is based off of. It's based off an actual present I was given this Christmas, and you can find it at alexandani.com **

I don't know what it is about the holidays that makes me homesick. I suppose I don't really have a place to be homesick for anymore. The Pearl is me home now, and though I love it dearly I'd give just about anything to spend just this one night- Christmas- back in Tortuga with Mum. We'd be eating dinner with the owner of the pub we worked in, and his family. Then we'd retire to our room and exchange our modest gifts.

I remember all the Christmases gone by as I walk the great black ship that has become my home. I stop and look out at the dark sea, and am lost in the moonlight glittering there.

"Awfully quiet tonight, Love." Daddy sidles up to the railing next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I lean into his side and sigh. "Penny for yer thoughts?"

"Just thinkin' of home. And Mum. It's so strange, spending Christmas without her."

"I know it's not the same without her, but I do hope this will help relieve the gloom." He pulls a small parcel out of his coat and presents it to me. With a small smile I take it from him and unwrap it thoughtfully. I find a small silver bangle with a single round charm baring the image of a tree. The Tree of Life. In the Irish tradition the tree of life symbolizes strong roots and growth, and an acknowledgement of commitment to nurture and love. It's a reminder of the link between man and mother nature.

I look up from the gift to find Daddy smiling at me. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I slide it onto my wrist and hug him tightly. I hadn't figured we'd be celebrating the holiday, but now I'm glad I thought to snatch a little something extra the last time we made port. "I have something for you as well." I run to my quarters and grab the brown bottle off the desk. It's not much, but I figured rum would always be appreciated.

I return topside and hand him the bottle. He smiles and I return it. "Thank you, Love." We stand in contented silence for a few moments, until he turns to me again. "It's interesting, how I came by that bracelet." I give him a questioning look.

"What, lifted it off one of your conquests when she wasn't looking?" I arch an eyebrow and he grins wickedly and chuckles.

His Cheshire grin fades into a small smile. "No, actually, your mother gave it to me. A token of her affection. She told me to take care of it and there would always be a friendly face waiting in Tortuga. And I haven't let it out of my sight since." He tucks a piece of my dark hair behind my ear and looks into my eyes. "But I want you to have it. Keep it safe for us." He smiles softly and once again I return it.

"I will. Happy Christmas, Daddy."

"Happy Christmas, Love."


End file.
